


hydrangeas in the trash can

by poolnoofle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little bit of nyaughtyness, flower shop au, just a little bit, the rating is for later chapters tbvh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolnoofle/pseuds/poolnoofle
Summary: "They symbolize heartfelt emotions. It can be used to express gratitude for being understood. I guess that's why I adore them. In its negative sense hydrangea symbolize frigidity and heartlessness, but I can't bring myself to believe such beautiful flowers could even mean such a thing."





	1. Spring

It was routine for Ryuji to go jogging in the morning with his best friend on the weekends. They had a designated route around Shujin, but considering both his and Akira's reputations, they were shooed away for the suspicions of their friendship. It was time for a new route for when they didn't feel up to the gym. Akira had suggested the one around his neighborhood, to which Ryuji couldn't object; his neighborhood was too cluttered. 

After their stretches, the duo set off on their new route. It wasn't so bad, actually more peaceful than the one in the city, more free. He made competitive but friendly talk with Akira as they ran, also taking in the surroundings of Yongen-Jaya. Despite the dirty look, it was quaint. So quaint, that he might have missed the quaint little flower shop they were passing by had it not been for the beautiful boy tending to the flowers in the front of it. 

He seemed to be very tall, silky long black hair that tinted a brilliant dark blue in the sunlight that almost complimented the blue hydrangeas that he had one arm carefully carrying. Dark bangs framed a pale and delicate looking face, long lashes under dark grey eyes that made the vibrant colors that surrounded the boy look dull. Ryuji was no poet, but that shit was breathtaking, bro. 

Eyes still glued to the boy and mouth gaping, the blond failed to hear the warnings Akira was practically shouting at that point as Ryuji crashed right into a large pile of trash, his face making a magnificent sound as it smacked right on the metal of a trash can. 

Sitting on a stool of Cafe Leblanc, Ryuji held his face, a sour expression on it. "Thanks, man." he said, taking a bag of ice Akira fetched for him after his collision. "Any time. What got you so out of it that you locked lips with the trash can?" the other asked, an amused smile on his lips as he took a seat next to Ryuji. His frown deepening, the blond scrunched his nose in annoyance. Although he could be hard to read at times, it was plain to see Akira already knew why. "Who is that guy at that flower shop?" Ryuji asked back, feeling like he would lose if he just flat out said so. Akira shrugged. "Beats me, I just got here, remember?" Ryuji slumped. Some birds of a feather they were. But still. Akira was a lot more amiable than the rumors let on and Ryuji had to admit being the misfits at school with him and Ann wasn't so bad. It had it's perks, in a way. "....He's probably the prettiest guy I've ever seen." Ryuji finally gushed, ice bag to his nose. Akira merely smiled as he brewed up some coffee. "D'you think he smells like those flowers? Bet he does." Ryuji continued on, unable to get his mind off the boy. Akira's smile only grew more amused as he poured some coffee for the two. 

"Whatever the case, he sure would smell better than you do right now."

"Shut it."


	2. Seedling

After a week of hearing about his mystery flower boy, both Ann and Akira had managed to convince Ryuji to at least talk to him and get to know him himself. Seeing as they never saw him ever, it was obvious he didn't attend Shujin. Ann insisted that the boys move their training so Ryuji wouldn't kill the flowers with his sweat stink. He was very sure she was exaggerating though. 

Standing in front of the flower shop, Ryuji was nervous. This was far less worse than confronting teachers, and yet somehow it was way worse. Suddenly, the clink of a small bell took him out of the 347 scenarios that could possibly go down racing through mind as the familiar beauty caught his attention, staring at the blond rather surprised. Ryuji's mouth went dry but before he could form words, the boy slipped back inside in a hurry. Assuming the worst, Ryuji quickly followed him inside.  
"W-Wait just a minute!" he stammered, face burning in panic. Had his reputation as a two-bit good for nothing punk spread even to other schools, the boy hiding in fear that Ryuji would pummel him on sight or something? His heart sank at the thought, seeing his chances taking a rapid nosedive. Ryuji slumped, deeply sighing as he wondered if he should just go home and give up. Suddenly, a warm feeling came across quickly, before feeling something at the side of his hair. 

When he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of the boy making a serious expression and his fingers making a frame shot at Ryuji. Blinking in surprise, he watched as the boy smiled as if he was a little pleased with himself.  
"Exquisite. Hibiscus was a good choice."  
He leaned closer and Ryuji held his breath.  
"Though, the dream-like expression you held last weekend would have suited this choice much better."  
Ryuji's heart was jumping at this point.  
"Huh?" he uttered intelligently.

The boy blinked, as if realizing something before pulling back. "....I apologize if I've overstepped my boundaries. You see, aesthetically pleasing things are meant to be together and when I see a face like yours I can't help but want to see flowers adorning it, making for the best displays of aesthetics." he ranted, posing almost dramatically. Ryuji stood frozen, finding the boy's looks betraying his eccentricity and couldn't really tell if he was flirting, but somehow this just drew Ryuji to him more. Did he even know he was saying that kind of stuff? Even though he barely knew him, Ryuji somehow doubted it.  
"Aesthetically pleasing? You really think so?"  
"Of course. It's hard to find a shade of hair that compliments a hibiscus so like yours does."  
Very honest, wasn't he. Not that Ryuji was complaining.  
Rubbing his nose, it somehow felt easier talking the boy now. The blond looked around. 

"Thanks. So...you work here?"

"Yes." the boy replied. "I help my parents, though really, I just enjoy the company of flowers."  
"Really? You go to work right after school? No friends?" Okay so maybe Ryuji was being a bit too prying, but dumb as he may be, he was on to what might be drawing him to this pretty boy than just his looks and endearing weirdness. The boy's smile grew a bit sullen. "I'm afraid not. People don't seem to understand me and well... are offput by my passions." So Ryuji was right on the mark. 

"You're from Kosei right? I mean it's the only other school near here besides Shujin, and haven't seen you around, that's for sure." As much as this guy was doing thing to his heart, he felt bad for him despite Ryuji being in the same boat as him. "I'm Ryuji Sakamoto. Second year at Shujin. I kinda get how you feel and well....wanna grab a coffee? Know a great place down the street."

The boy looked at him with even more bewilderment than went they first truly met.  
"My name is Yusuke Kitagawa." God, even his name was pretty. "Second year at Kosei High. And that sounds lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahaha had to rework the title bc I'm actually a bad writer who wings it


	3. Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bi solidarity

"Soooooooo..." Ann drawled out, rolling onto her back as she lay horizontal on Ryuji's bed, holding a pillow close to her. Pigtails cascaded down the side of the bed as she turned to face Ryuji, who sat on the floor next to her, a Weekly Shounen Jump sprawled in front of him. 

"So.....?" Ryuji grimaced, idly flipping pages. Whenever she started stuff out like that it made him anxious because he knew it meant she was expecting gossip. Especially when it concerned him.   
Ann sat up, a flat expression on her face. Rats, she knew he was playing dumb. She sat up, turning forward with her pillow as she sat cross-legged. 

"What happened when you went to go see your pretty boy with flowers?" she asked with a big teasing smile on her face. Ryuji could pretend to still be reading all he wanted, he would give in to his long time friend's gaze sooner or later. Exhaling, the blond closed his magazine, rubbing the back of his head and grinning a little.

His cheeks were tinted pink, proud of himself. "He stuck a flower in my hair because he thought I was aesthetically pleasing." Ann looked like she was about to implode as she held the pillow up to her face. She severely underestimated how forward the flower boy was. "We talked over coffee. Well, kinda got into listening to him talk about flowers the whole time, gotta say it was damn cute. I learned about a few flowers too." Ryuji went on, his grin getting bigger. Ann looked at him, her expression a bit dumbfounded. "Oooooh, you got it bad if you actually _learned_ something." she teased before laughing and dodging a Jack Frost plush aimed at her. 

"S'nothing like that." Ryuji, knowing full well he was most likely even lying to himself. "He is really pretty n'everything... but he's like us too. Doesn't really feel like he has a place to belong with people,but... you shoulda seen the way he lit up going on about what all kinds of flowers meant. It was amazing." Realizing the room went quiet, Ryuji looked up to see Ann smirking at him, as if saying 'You so do have it bad.'  
Ryuji turned away. Suddenly realizing something herself, Ann put the pillow in her lap and cant her head. "Did you get his email address? Number?" The blond froze before throwing his head back with a loud, frustrated groan. Ryuji had been so engrossed in Yusuke's gushing about flowers that he forgot to ask. "Ughhhh, you're hopeless." Ann put the pillow aside, getting up and taking his hand. "C'mon, let's go get it."  
The blonde politely waved Ryuji's mother goodbye before they set off to Yongen-Jaya.


	4. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> building tension before the climax n all that

Ryuji stood in front of the flower shop door, somehow more nervous than the first time. Regardless, he took the handle, held his breath and dove right in to the clink of a small doorbell.

"Welcome~~!!" greeted an overly cheerful voice, that to Ryuji's chagrin wasn't Yusuke's. But to his surprise, it did look like Yusuke just....older. In, fact, looked dead on like Yusuke, save for a slightly darker skin tone and hair that draped fully over one eye. "May I help you?" the man asked, tilting delicate features nearly hidden by a vibrant bouquet. Ryuji blushed, scratching the back of his head and wondering if he's fall for anyone that looked Yusuke besides Yusuke himself. "I...uh.... is Yusuke Kitagawa around,sir?" he asked sheepishly. The man lit up at the name. "Are you Ryuji? The boy my son has been gushing on about?" Ryuji could feel his face getting hot at that. Carefully cradling the bouquet in one arm, the man extended a hand to shake. "I'm Jun Suou. Yusuke's father!" Ryuji didn't doubt it just by looks alone as he took Mr.Suou's hand to shake. "It's nice to see he's made a friend out of a lovely young man like you, he's terribly introverted and his creativity is a bit misunderstood so I worry sometimes..."Ryuji painfully understood that last sentence, but thought it was kind of nice Yusuke had parents that looked out for his wellbeing. Like his mom always did. "M'Ryuji Sakamoto. It's nice to meet you Mr.Suou." Jun hummed. "Please, call me Jun! But I'm worried now as well though.... Yusuke said he was bringing flowers over to the shop in hopes that you'd come by, Sakamoto-kun, and you did! But I'm afraid he hasn't returned yet and it looks like it's about to rain..." Jun said, his lips curling into a worried frown.

Ryuji snapped out of his fantasies at the mention of _Yusuke_ bringing flowers for _him_ with a sense of urgency. "I'll look for him! And make sure he comes home 100% safe!" he stated with a salute, booking it out the door and into the streets before Jun could even blink. The older man held a wide-eyed expression of bewilderment before bursting into a bubbly laughter and familiar arms snaked around his waist, Jun leaning back into them as Tatsuya rested his chin on his husband's head. "Was that kid really so funny?" he asked. Jun shook his head. "He just reminded me terribly of you." he replied, kissing the bottom of Tatsuya's chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back by popular demand, hydrangeas in the trash can; now that i have a pretty solid idea what direction i wanna take this fic after literal months, expect more frequent updates for like... the last 2 chapters + epilogue ;)
> 
> ps. ur gonna have to pry trans dad jun from my cold dead hands


End file.
